Impossible
by kiddynoona
Summary: Luhan meninggal karena menyelamatkan seekor kucing. Ia mendapatkan tawaran untuk mengikuti perjalanan 49 hari. Apakah Luhan dapat hidup kembali? A HunHan Fanfiction. Slight!Kaisoo. Genderswitch.
1. Soul 1

**Impossible**

_By : kiddynoona  
_

**Cast :** Oh Se Hun a.k.a Sehun

Lu Han a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

**Rate : **T

**Warning : **Typo(s), (very) OOC, Genderswitch

A **HunHan **fanfiction

**Disclaimer :** They belong to God, their family, SM, and (hopefully) each other~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah malam, namun Luhan baru saja selesai berbelanja. Wajahnya kusut, ia kelelahan. Sudah dua minggu neneknya sakit, sehingga dia harus bekerja lebih keras untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit.

Seandainya ayah dan ibunya bertemu, ia pasti tidak perlu hidup di dunia yang kejam ini. Menurutnya itu lebih baik.

Seorang gadis pendiam dan sangat dingin –bahkan kulitnya yang putih juga terasa sangat dingin jika disentuh– yang tinggal bersama neneknya dan tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua, ia merasa bahwa hidupnya sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan kelahirannya pun tidak diinginkan oleh orang tuanya. Bisa dibilang dia anak –ehm– haram.

Luhan melihat ke arah jalan yang sudah sepi.

Oh tidak…

Disana ada seekor anak kucing…..

Dan ada mobil yang melaju kencang….

Tanpa pikir panjang, Luhan melemparkan barang belanjaannya dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan anak kucing itu.

"Kumohon, Tuhan. Jangan biarkan anak kucing yang tak berdosa itu mati" ucapnya dalam hati

Luhan berhasil menyelamatkan kucing itu. Tetapi….

BRAK!

Tubuhnya melayang di udara, kemudian ia terjatuh dengan tragis. Kepalanya mengeluarkan banyak darah.

Anak kucing yang berada dipelukannya mengeong begitu keras.

"Inikah saatnya? Apakah aku akan meninggalkan dunia ini?"

Detik berikutnya, ia hanya dapat melihat warna hitam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan POV

"Eung?" terasa seperti mimpi. Apakah tadi itu mimpi?

Tapi, kenapa aku ada disini?

Kenapa semuanya begitu putih?

Seperti inikah surga?

"Kau belum berada di surga, manis" aku terkejut. Aku pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku "Neo…. nuguya?"

Ia tersenyum. Sangat tampan bagiku. "Aku malaikat"

"Kalau kau malaikat, berarti aku sudah mati?" Dia bilang ini bukan surga, berarti ini neraka?

Ia tertawa kecil "Kau belum mati. Aku adalah guardian angel. Panggil saja aku Suho. Dan ini adalah tempat pengadilan"

Kata-katanya terasa sangat ngawur bagiku. Atau aku yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak mengerti?

"Kau pasti bingung kenapa kau bisa disini, kan? Biar aku jelaskan" kemudian ia menarik nafas "Ini adalah tempat dimana orang-orang yang menemui takdirnya di waktu yang salah. Kau ingat kucing yang kau selamatkan? Seharusnya kucing itulah yang mati. Tapi kau datang untuk menyelmatkannya, sehingga kau yang mati. Karena itulah kau disini. Kau akan diberi jiwa baru dengan syarat, kau harus melakukan sebuah misi"

Kurasa aku mulai mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau menerima tawaranku? Kau akan diberi jiwa baru jika kau mau melakukan misi. Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan membawamu ke surga sekarang" ucapnya

Aku tertegun. Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini.

Tapi….

Bagaimana nasib nenekku? Ia sudah tua. Bila aku meninggal sekarang, berarti ia hidup sebatang kara.

Aku tidak ingin orang yang kusayangi meneteskan air matanya yang berharga karena aku.

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu" ia tersenyum –lagi–

"Bagus, kau memilih pilihan yang tepat. Ikuti aku" aku pu mengikutinya. Kemudian, ia berhenti di sebuah pohon. Ada banyak daun yang berguguran disana. Suho megambil salah satu daun itu.

"Kau lihat daun-daun ini? Satu daun yang gugur melambangkan satu permohonan setiap orang. Tugasmu adalah mengabulkan salah satu permohonan yang ada di daun ini. Aku yang akan memilihnya" oh ayolah kau pikir aku Tuhan? Aku tidak mungkin bisa mengabulkan permohonan.

"Nah, ini dia. Permohonan ini dari salah seorang ibu yang sudah meninggal. Isinya 'Aku ingin anakku kembali menjadi seperti dulu, seorang anak polos yang ceria'. Apakah kau sanggup?"

Sepertinya ini tugas yang mudah. Mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dengan cepat lalu kembali ketubuhku.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Suho kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tetapi ingat ini, kau hanya diberi waktu 49 hari untuk menyelesaikannya dan tentu saja ada persyaratan"

"Pertama, jangan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kau kenal. Mereka akan kaget melihatmu karena mereka ingat bahwa kau sudah mati" itu mudah. Orang yang aku kenal hanya nenekku

"Kedua, jangan memberi tahu kepada siapapun tentang misi ini" itu juga mudah. Mengingat aku adalah seorang yang pendiam

"Terakhir, jangan jatuh cinta pada targetmu" itu saja? Aku pikir persyaratannya sangat sulit

Suho menghela nafasnya "Jangan menganggap remeh syarat ketiga. Kebanyakan orang gagal gara-gara tidak dapat memenuhi persyaratan ketiga" katanya dengan nada lirih.

"Dan tentu saja, ada hukuman jika kau tidak dapat memenuhi persyaratan" lanjutnya. "Hukumannya tidak disampaikan melalui siksaan pada jiwamu, tetapi batinmu lah yang akan tersiksa"

Baiklah, aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkannya.

Tetapi aku tidak peduli. Dan aku juga tidak mau peduli.

Yang penting aku harus menyelesaikan misi ini saja kan? Setelah itu, masalah selesai.

"Sepertinya aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan lengkap. Semuanya sudah kuatur, baik tempat tinggalmu dan juga sekolahmu. Aku juga sudah mendaftarkanmu untuk bekerja di café agar kau dapat memenuhi kebutuhanmu" aku hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah aku akan mengembalikanmu ke dunia"

Kemudian semuanya terlihat begitu gelap lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author POV

Sepasang makhluk ciptaan Tuhan tengah menyatukan jiwa mereka diatas kasur, melampiaskan nafsu birahi mereka. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dering handphone yang begitu mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Ada apa?! Kau tahu kan aku sedang sibuk?!" namja itu memaki-maki orang yang menelponnya.

"Aku tau dan sangat tau kalau kau sedang 'sibuk'. Tapi kau harus tau, Oh Sehun, mobil ayahmu sudah terparkir dengan manisnya di hotel tempat kau berada" terdengar suara maskulin seorang namja diseberang sana

Sehun –secara refleks– melompat dari tempat tidrnya "MWO?! Aish, kenapa kau tak bilang daritadi?!" ia memakai pakaiannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Gadis yang tadi di'main'kannya juga dengan cepat memakai pakaiannya.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu tadi, tapi kau tidak mengangkat telp–"

BRAK!

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. "OH SEHUN! SUDAH BERAPA KALI KAU KUPERINGATI! SEKARANG CEPAT PAKAI PAKAIANMU DAN PULANG!" kemudian ayahnya pergi dengan amarah yang meletup-letup.

"Oops, aku tutup dulu ya" Kai langsung memutuskan sambungannya

"Sial" batin Sehun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next day…

Rambut hitam Luhan yang halus berkilauan diterpa sinar matahari pagi. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang. Hari ini hari pertamanya sekolah. Sekolah yang disiapkan Suho adalah sekolah milik targetnya. Jadi, sudah pasti targetnya itu bersekolah disana.

Tiba-tiba bahunya bertabrakan dengan bahu seorang namja. Luhan pun terjatuh. "Omo! Mianhae. Gwenchana?" namja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Luhan menerima uluran tangannya "Nan gwenchana. Gomawo" katanya dengan nada dingin, lalu melangkah pergi. "Yeoja itu aneh. Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya di sekolah" ucap namja itu bingung

"Kai, kenapa?" terdengar suara husky khas namja memanggilnya –Kai–

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sehun"

Kai kembali menatap punggung Luhan yang menjauh, kemudian pergi dari sana

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kai baru saja tiba di kelas, tiba-tiba Kwon seonsaengnim, wali kelas mereka, masuk ke kelas mereka. "Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia baru saja pindah ke Seoul. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lu Han imnida. Aku pindahan dari China. Mohon bantuannya." Luhan membungkukkan tubuhnya

Kai membelakkan matanya

TBC

Annyeong! New author here~

This fanfic is inspired by 49 Days ^^~

So~~~~

*sit down*

*crying*

*run to my room*

Omg, this fanfic is veeeerrryyyyy bad, isn't it? T.T

Since i'm newbie, i need ur review guys. Cause I dunno anyting~ T.T

Last word, review please? *bbuing bbuing with Luhan*


	2. Soul 2

Impossible

_By : kiddynoona_

Cast : Oh Se Hun a.k.a Sehun

Lu Han a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Rate : T

Warning : Typo(s), (very) OOC, Genderswitch

A HunHan fanfiction

Disclaimer : They belong to God, their family, SM, and (hopefully) each other~

.

.

.

"Bukankah itu yeoja aneh tadi?" batin Kai

"Baiklah Luhan, kau boleh duduk disamping Kim Jongin. Jongin, angkat tanganmu" ucap Kwon sonsaengnim

"Mati aku" Kai pun mengangkat tangannya. Luhan mendekatinya dan duduk di bangku sebelah Kai yang kosong.

"Annyeong, Kim Jongin imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kai" Kai mencoba mendapatkan first impression yang baik dari Luhan. Tetapi Luhan hanya meliriknya sekilas "Kau sudah tau namaku"

Demi semua video porno yang Kai punya, baru kali inilah Kai merasa diacuhkan oleh seorang yeoja. Bila perlu, Kai ingin mem bold, italic, underline, dan memberi highlight pada kata acuh dan yeoja.

Kai mengigit bibirnya. Luhan melihat ke arah jendela. Sehun mengahadap ke belakang untuk melihat Luhan. "Gayanya sangat polos. Bukan tipeku" batin Sehun. Kwon sonsaengnim sudah menjelaskan pelajaran, namun mereka tetap berada di posisi yang sama

.

.

.

.

.

.

Biasanya, murid yang baru akan mencoba berbaur dengan teman-teman di kelasnya. Tetapi tidak dengan Luhan. Ia selalu bersikap dingin kepada siapapun yang mendekatinya. Banyak orang yang membicarakan tentang dirinya yang dingin, tetapi Luhan tidak peduli.

Inilah dirinya.

Tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa mengubahnya.

Luhan memasuki lift dan menekan angka 3. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus menggerutu. "Apa-apaan ini. Padahal aku murid baru, tapi sudah disuruh-suruh begini. Dasar peralatan UKS sialan."

Lift pun sudah berada di lantai 3, Luhan keluar sambil terus menggerutu.

"Uuuuh….. Aaannggghhh" terdengar suara desahan yeoja ketika Luhan baru saja bertemu dengan pintu UKS. "Siapa itu?" batin Luhan. Namun dengan santainya, ia memasuki UKS itu. Luhan terkejut –tanpa ekspresi– ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Disana, Sehun sedang mencumbu seorang yeoja –yang entah siapa namanya, Luhan juga tidak peduli–. Sehun kaget ketika mengetahui keberadaan Luhan. Dengan cepat ia berdiri, membuat yeoja itu kebingungan. "Wae, honey? Lanjutkan saja, jangan pedulikan dia" yeoja itu sedikit memaksa.

"Jiyeon nuna, kau pergi duluan. Kutunggu kau di mobilku 30 menit lagi." Sehun takut. Ya, dia takut jika Luhan melaporkan hal ini kepada guru. Karena, appanya sudah berpesan pada semua guru agar melaporkan semua ulah Sehun kepadanya. Ia tidak ingin mobilnya disita.

Jiyeon –yeoja tadi– mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya. Jiyeon –dengan sengaja– menyenggol bahu Luhan yang sedang menaruh peralatan UKS pada tempatnya. Setelah itu, Sehun mendekati Luhan.

"Hey kau, eumm, Luhan!" Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan datar. Sehun pun mendorong Luhan ke arah dinding dan menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Luhan

"Kau…. Jangan bilang pada siapapun tentang ini" ucap Sehun dengan nada mengancam. Luhan menatap Sehun remeh, kemudian mendecih "Jika aku beritahu, bagaimana?"

Sehun tertegun. Baru kali ini dia bertemu yeoja sedingin ini. Sehun menatap Luhan intens, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya "Aku akan men-"

"Menciumku? Hah, basi" tebakan Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun tertegun lagi

Tiba-tiba…..

Sebuah benda yang hangat dan kenyal menyentuh permukaan bibir Sehun. Hanya sebentar. Sehun membelakkan matanya, kemudian Luhan mendorongnya. "Ini kan yang kau inginkan? Aku permisi"

Sehun mematung. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan smirk nya. "Menarik. Ternyata yeoja ini menarik" batin Sehun.

Luhan baru saja keluar dari UKS, tiba-tiba Sehun berteriak "Kau benar-benar menarik. Kuharap kita bisa melakukannya lagi lain kali. Oh Sehun imnida"

Tubuh Luhan membeku.

Oh Sehun…..

Adalah targetnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya sambil bersenandung kecil. Hari sudah mulai gelap, ia harus cepat sampai dirumah jika tidak ingin diomeli lagi. Ia melihat ke arah jalan kecil, dan menemukan sesosok siluet yang baru saja ia kenal tadi pagi.

"Itu Luhan kan? Kenapa ia berjalan seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun menepikan mobilnya, kemudian turun dan berlari mendekati Luhan. Ia terkejut ketika melihat lutut Luhan yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Ia juga menggendong seekor kucing. Apakah ia menyelamatkan seekor kucing lagi?

"Ya! Kakimu berdarah!" ucap Sehun. "Aku tahu. Kau pikir aku tidak punya mata." Ucap Luhan ketus. "Ikut aku ke mobilku. Kuantar kau ke rumah sakit"

"Tidak perlu. Tidak sakit kok." Pembohong. Mana ada luka yang tidak sakit?

Luhan tetap berjalan terseok-seok, menjauhi Sehun. Sehun mendenguskan nafasnya kesal. Secara tiba-tiba, Sehun langsung menggendong Luhan dan membawanya ke arah mobilnya.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau?!" Luhan ingin memberontak, tapi ia takut kucing yang ada di gendongannya terjatuh.

"Diam, dasar keras kepala." Sehun pun mendudukkan Luhan di kursi belakang mobilnya. Luhan hanya terdiam dan menatap ke jendela mobil. Kucing itu tertidur di pangkuannya. Mobil pun kembali berjalan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Luhan. Ternyata Luhan tertidur. Wajahnya sangat polos dan manis, seperti malaikat yang terjatuh dan mendarat di mobilnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Lu Han, sebenarnya kau siapa sih, bisa membuatku aneh seperti ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya, kemudian memeluk boneka rusa pemberian Suho. Ia baru saja sampai di apartemennya. Awalnya Luhan ingin pulang sendiri, namun Sehun bersikeras untuk mengantarnya.

"Huft, kurasa ini akan menjadi sulit. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengubah si mesum itu jadi anak yang baik?"

Kemudian, muncul cahaya putih di dekat pintu kamarnya. Luhan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Itu Suho, guardian angel yang ketampanannya tidak diragukan lagi.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Suho tersenyum manis. Luhan merengut "Menyebalkan."

Suho tertawa kecil, kemudian duduk disamping Luhan "Ini baru mulai, manis. Masa sudah mau menyerah?" ia mengusap rambut Luhan. "Kau pasti bisa melakukannya, manis. Kau orang yang kuat."

"Entahlah, kurasa ini akan begitu sulit" Luhan memejamkan matanya, meresapi rasa kasih sayang di kepalanya yang disalurkan oleh Suho. Ia belum pernah merasakan hal seperti ini.

"Kau bisa melakukannya, sesulit apapun itu. Taklukanlah badai es itu" Suho mencubit pipi Luhan pelan, kemudian menghilang bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, menatap boneka rusanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan baru saja ingin menekan tombol lift, tiba-tiba ia melihat Kai. "Whoa, kau tinggal disini juga Luhan? Nomor berapa?" Kai tersenyum cerah. Sejak insiden kemarin, Kai jadi tertarik dengan Luhan dan ingin mendekatinya.

"Bukankah harusnya kau mengucapkan selamat pagi?" kata Luhan acuh. Kai terdiam. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya –yang tidak gatal– "Ah iya, sel-"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu." Kata Luhan dengan nada final. Kai kembali terdiam. "304" ucap Luhan. "Hah?" Kai merasa idiot kali ini. "Kamarku" kata Luhan sambil memasuki lift, lalu menutupnya. Secara refleks, Kai langsung memasuki lift –yang pintunya nyaris tertutup–

Kai tersenyum kecil, rasa ketertarikannya pada Luhan bertambah begitu saja. "Hey, lebih baik kita berangkat bersama. Aku membawa mobil, kok." ucap Kai.

Luhan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Kai tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Dan awal dari konflik di pagi hari ini akan dimulai

TBC

Food Corner(?):

Hai semua! *lambai tangan bareng Kai*

Saya kembali dengan FF gaje ini ;D

Walaupun gaje, semoga kalian gak muntah waktu bacanya hihihi~

Maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan kalian :(

LD : Iya, Luhan yeoja. Soalnya kalo dia namja feel nya gak dapet ._.v maaf kalo gak suka ^^~

luluna99 : Pasti ada dong, saya juga KaiLu shipper ;D mungkin nanti moment KaiLu lebih romantis dibanding HunHan muehehe *dipancung Sehun*

lisnana1 : Iya, ini udah update ;D semoga suka ya *cium terbang*

ohristi95 : Baca aja kalo mau tau ;D mungkin nati bukan cinta segitiga, tapi cinta segi empat /wht. Udah lanjut, semoga suka ^^~

Setelah baca, jangan lupa review ya. FF saya tidak berarti tanpa review kalian *nangis di bawah shower*

So, review please? *bbuing bbuing with Luhan*


	3. Soul 3

**Impossible**

_By : kiddynoona_

**Cast :** Oh Se Hun a.k.a Sehun

Lu Han a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Typo(s), (very) OOC, Genderswitch

A **HunHan** fanfiction

**Disclaimer :** They belong to God, their family, SM, and (hopefully) each other~

.

.

.

"Hiks…"

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Luhan.

"Ceritamu sangat menyentuh…"

Terlalu mendramatisir, begitu menurut Luhan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, Kai meminta Luhan untuk menceritakan kisah tentangnya. Tentu saja, Luhan tak mau. Tapi Kai adalah Kai, ia terus memaksa Luhan hingga akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan menceritakan kisah hidupnya – yang sebenarnya memang menyedihkan.

(Dan tentu saja dengan sedikit perubahan)

(Mana mungkin Luhan menceritakan kisah kematiannya juga)

Luhan menyadari sebuah hal yang ganjal "Kenapa kita lewat sini?"

"Oh? Aku lupa memberitahumu. Kemarin Sehun pulang telat, jadi mobilnya disita selama satu minggu"

Itu semua karenanya, Luhan tau itu. Perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Kalau saja Luhan tak terluka, mungkin…

Tunggu.

"Kenapa aku harus merasa bersalah?" batin Luhan

"Ini semua salahnya, jika ia tak keras kepala untuk mengantarku ke rumah sakit dan mengantarku pulang ke rumah, mobilnya pasti selamat. Untuk apa aku merasa bersalah?" Luhan membatin lagi.

"Kenapa melamun, Nona manis?" suara Kai mengembalikan Luhan ke alam sadarnya.

"Maaf, tapi bisakah kau pindah ke bangku di belakang? Sehun tak suka duduk di belakang." ucap Kai

"Tak masalah." Luhan pun membuka pintu mobil.

Ketika Luhan keluar dari mobil, seketika waktu seakan terhenti.

Mata mereka bertemu. Lebih tepatnya, mata Sehun dan Luhan bertemu. Terdiam beberapa saat sambil tetap saling memandang satu sama lain, seolah hanya mata itulah satu-satunya pemandangan yang dapat dilihat.

Tapi Luhan dengan cepat kembali tersadar. Kemudian Luhan masuk ke mobil, meninggalkan Sehun dengan pikiran kosongnya sendiri.

Dan Sehun masih berada di posisi yang sama. "Manis" batin Sehun

"Tunggu, seharusnya aku berpikir 'Kenapa dia ada disini?'. Lagipula, kenapa aku harus menganggapnya manis?" Sehun berperang di dalam pikirannya

"Aku baru tau bahwa seorang Oh Sehun mengubah profesinya menjadi sebuah patung" lagi-lagi, suara Kai menjadi penyadar alam bawah sadar.

"Naiklah." Sehun pun menaiki mobil itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang berada di perpustakaan. Akhirnya, suasana canggung di mobil tadi dapat dipecahkan dengan sampainya mereka di sekolah.

Dan tentu saja, seperti di cerita film, Luhan mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari beberapa yeoja. Kurasa, kalian pun tahu apa alasannya.

(Terlalu mainstream bagi Luhan)

Sebuah tangan halus menghalangi pandangan Luhan "Aku tau itu kau, Suho"

Suho cemberut "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Mana mungkin ada yang mau mendekatiku" Luhan tertawa kecil.

Untuk pertama kalinya di dunia, Luhan tertawa. Sekali lagi kutekankan, tertawa. Walaupun kecil, tetap saja ia tertawa.

"Bagaimana, Manis? Ada kemajuan?"

"Belum ada. Setitik pun"

Suho tersenyum. Luhan khawatir, bagaimana jika suatu saat otot pipinya putus? "Kau harus berusaha, Manis. Waktu terus berjalan, ingat?" Suho kembali menghilang bersamaan dengan terdengarnya bunyi bel.

Luhan menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

Kai mendekati Luhan "Kenapa kau dikelas? Lebih baik ikut aku ke kantin. Tidak baik di kelas saat istirahat, kau bisa dirasuki hantu kelas hahaha"

"Lucu?" tapi Kai sudah kebal dengan sifat Luhan yang dingin. Setelah mendengar cerita Luhan tadi pagi, ia tau bahwa sebenarnya Luhan bukanlah orang yang dingin. Sejak itulah, Kai semakin ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

"Sudahlah, ayo" Kai langsung menarik tangan Luhan.

Hangat. Jantung Kai seakan ingin pecah, berdetak sangat kencang. Seperti air terjun, darahnya berdesir sangat deras. Ribuan kpu-kupu terbang di perutnya.

Kai bukanlah anak kecil yang harus diajari berhitung lagi. Ia tau apa artinya.

Kim Jongin yang dikenal dengan panggilan Kai, jatuh di dalam pesona tersembunyi Luhan.

Kai jatuh cinta.

Tapi,

"Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?" batin Kai.

Mereka pun duduk di bangku yang kosong. "Kau tunggu saja disini, biar aku pesankan untukmu. Kau mau apa?" tanya Kai

"Apapun yang kau pesan"

"Baiklah. Biar aku yang bayar ya" kata Kai

"Terserah."

Dengan perginya Kai dari hadapan Luhan, sebuah tangan besar – yang diikuti dengan suara deritan kursi, merangkul pundak Luhan.

"Keliahatannya kalian sangat dekat?" tanya orang itu dengan suara berat.

Luhan hanya diam.

"Oh, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Park Chanyeol, teman kecilnya Kai dan Sehun." Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya masih betah berada di pundak Luhan.

"Lu Han imnida" Luhan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian menegakkannya kembali.

"Aku tau itu. Semua orang membicarakanmu" Luhan tau itu. Bahkan ia sangat tau.

"Semua orang bilang kalau kau seperti hantu. Selalu menyendiri dan bersikap dingin. Tapi kurasa tidak, buktinya kau dekat dengan Kai" yah, semua orang benar. Ia memang hantu.

"Hoi Sehun! Sini!" teriak Chanyeol. Sehun menghampiri Chanyeol, kemudian tertegun. "Wanita ini lagi?" kata Sehun dalam hati.

Kai juga datang bersamaan dengan Sehun. "Ya, Park Chanyeol! Singkirkan tanganmu!"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya "Whoops, santai Kai. Aku tidak akan mengambil kepunyaanmu"

Wajah Kai memerah, Sehun meremas rotinya. "A-apa maksudmu Chanyeol?!" kata Kai sambil duduk di bangkunya.

"Hahaha!" Chanyeol menyeret Sehun, menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Y-ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun melepaskan dirinya dari Chanyeol dan mendekati Kai.

"Dasar" kata Sehun.

Wajah Kai masih merah, Luhan hanya memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Tapi pandangan Sehun hanya mengarah pada Luhan.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa sih?" batin Sehun, tersenyum di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya – lagi – Luhan datang ke tempat karaoke.

(Lebih parahnya, ia datang bersama lelaki, tidak ada satu pun wanita kecuali dirinya)

"Hey, bagaimana jika kalian berdua adu dance?" kata Chanyeol pada Kai dan Sehun.

Diam. Kemudian – secara bersamaan, Sehun dan Kai memandangi Luhan. "Baiklah" kata mereka.

"Baiklah, aku dan Luhan akan menyanyikan lagunya." Luhan kaget. Akhirnya, mau tak mau Luhan pun harus bernyanyi.

Chanyeol memilih lagu SHINee – Lucifer. Saat Luhan dan Chanyeol mulai bernyanyi, Kai mulai meliukkan badannya.

Mata Luhan terus memandangi Kai, tanpa berkedip sedetik pun. Kai merasa senang. Sehun mendecih di dalam hatinya "Cih, apa bagusnya dia, sampai Luhan terus memandanginya"

Lagu habis, giliran Kai pun selesai. Selanjutnya, Sehun.

Chanyeol memilih lagu B2ST – Fiction.

Sehun mulai meliukkan badannya. Luhan terpaku.

Tanpa sadar, wajah Luhan memerah.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Sehun.

Sehun kesal, apakah memang Kai lebih baik darinya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung. Chanyeol memaksanya minum vodka. Setelah dipaksa, Luhan meminum satu teguk. Dan isi perutnya nyaris keluar semua.

Tadi Sehun pulang duluan setelah menghabiskan beberapa botol minuman keras. "Ada apa dengannya?" batin Luhan.

"Emmm nona?" Tanya satpam penjaga apartemen.

"N-ne?"

"Begini, ada namja mabuk yang menunggu di depan pintu kamarmu."

"Huh?"

Satpam itu menunjuk ke arah seorang namja yang duduk di depan pintu apartemennya.

Dia…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun?"

TBC

Bastardo Corner:

Maaf ya lanjutnya lama T^T

Sudah lama saya lanjutnya, tapi belum bisa di post kara masalah tertentu.

Kalian tau? Wifi di rumah saya meledak gara-gara kesamber petir. Makanya belum bisa di post -_-

Pokoknya saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena kelanjutan cerita yang sangat lama ini *deep bow*

Teleportbabies : Makasih atas dukungannya ;D ini udah lanjut ^^~

GGJUX : Kai gak bakal jahat kok juxie ;D ini udah lanjut ^^~

Arraa : Iya Luhan yeoja, soalnya kalo namja feel nya gak dapet ._.v maaf kalo gak suka T^T udah lanjut ^^~

Maaf kalo masih ada salah atau typo disana-sini ;D saya juga manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan ;D

Last word, review please? *bbuing bbuing with Luhan*


	4. Soul 4

**Impossible**

_By : kiddynoona_

**Cast :** Oh Se Hun a.k.a Sehun

Lu Han a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Typo(s), (very) OOC, Genderswitch

A **HunHan** fanfiction

**Disclaimer :** They belong to God, their family, SM, and (hopefully) each other~

.

.

.

.

"Sehun?"

"Jadi nona, siapa dia?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Apartemen ini penjagaannya sangat ketat. Apalagi ia perempuan, Luhan pasti ditanyai macam-macam jika membawa seorang lelaki.

"O-oh dia sepupuku, tenang saja." Luhan ingin muntah

(Ia memang ingin muntah, tbh)

"Hmm baiklah, aku akan mengangkatnya" kata satpam itu sambil menggendong Sehun, membawanya masuk.

"Saya permisi, nona" kata satpam itu, lalu menutup pintunya.

"Menyusahkan" Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun.

Tampan, memang. Jika saja Sehun bukan targetnya, mungkin Luhan sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Yah, walaupun ia sekarang memang jatuh cinta padanya.

Eh?

Tunggu.

Luhan menepuk pipinya. "Apa sih yang kupikirkan?" katanya sambil mengerjapkan matanya imut. "Ish…" Luhan memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Idiot…"

"Eh?"

"Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta, pada orang idiot yang ada di sebelahku ini" aroma alkohol keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Luhan terdiam "Kau selalu muncul di mimpiku, memberikan sejuta rasa yang berbeda. Pahit, namun manis. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti." Sehun terkekeh.

"Sudahlah, kau mabuk." kata Luhan, lalu masuk kamarnya, mengambil selimut.

Luhan kembali, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Sehun "Tidurlah" Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya, namun langkahnya menjadi tidak seimbang karena ada tangan yang menariknya,

Lalu memeluknya.

Sekali lagi, memeluknya.

Luhan kaget. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan suara detak jantungnya. Darahnya berdesir, sejuta kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya.

"Kau menarik perhatianku, memberikan rasa yang berbeda dalam hidupku, yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tapi kau malah menusukku dengan kejam. Kau dekat dengan Kai, sangat dekat. Kau tau, itu memubuatku sakit. Sangat sakit. Kau jahat, Luhan" Sehun menjatuhkan beratus-ratus milliliter air mata.

Luhan hanya diam, tak tau harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya dapat mendengar isakan tangisan Sehun, dan… simfoni yang keluar dari dada Sehun. Detak jantungnya sangat indah, menurut Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian, dengan pasti, Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka. Mereka, Sehun dan Luhan, hanya berdua, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Luhan – lagi-lagi – terkejut, terdiam sebentar, meresapi rasa cinta yang diberikan Sehun. Luhan terhanyut, ia tak dapat memikirkan apapun. Namun, ia sadar bahwa ini salah.

Luhan mendorong Sehun "Apa maksudmu huh? Kau mabuk, aku juga mabuk. Tidurlah" Luhan memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mengeluarkan bulir-bulir kristal yang indah. Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu.

Ia menangis.

Mereka menangis bersama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari, tanpa merasa bosan, kembali muncul dan menerangi dunia, memaksa semua orang untuk bangun dan memulai aktivitas masing-masing. Luhan yang merasa risih karena dibangunkan oleh sinar itu, akhirnya dengan terpaksa menyadarkan dirinya dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Kepalanya pusing. Ia memang mabuk semalam. Tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa menerima alkohol. Ia memijat keningnya.

Sehun.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia ingat Sehun. Kemudian ingatan-ingatan kejadian tadi malam kembali tersusun di kepalanya. Luhan bangun dari posisinya, kemudian berjalan keluar dengan hati-hati.

"Semoga kejadian tadi malam hanya mimpi"

Ternyata Tuhan belum mengabulkan permintaan Luhan. Luhan melihat Sehun tidur dengan sangat pulas, di sofanya. Ia menghela nafasnya, mencoba berpura-pura tidak ingat kejadian semalam.

Luhan berjalan ke dapur. Ia terlalu malas untuk memasak. Mungkin semangkuk sereal cukup. Ia menatap Sehun lagi. Haruskah ia membangunkannya?

"Eung…" Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, menatap mangkuk yang belum terisi sama sekali.

Sehun mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya, kemudian ia langsung duduk ketika melihat sesosok siluet Luhan. Sehun mengusap wajahnya, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan sambil menguap sesekali.

"Pagi" ucap Sehun

"Hm" Luhan menyibukkan dirinya dengan menuangkan susu ke mangkuknya.

Sehun kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Setelah itu, ia kembali menghampiri Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi semalam?" seolah tidak mengingat apapun, Sehun bertanya.

Luhan membeku sesaat. Jadi ia tidak ingat? Jadi semalam ia memang mabuk? Jadi ciuman semalam–

"Entahlah" Luhan menjawab seadanya, tidak memperdulikan hati mereka yang sama-sama meraung kesakitan.

Lantai menjadi pemandangan favorit Sehun untuk saat ini. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Duduklah. Makan sarapanmu" entah sejak kapan Luhan sudah berada di meja makan.

Sehun pun duduk di salah satu kursi, lalu menyantap sarapannya. Sesekali ia melirik kea rah Luhan yang seolah tidak merasa risih karena ditatap Sehun.

Mata, hidung, rambut, dahi, pipi, bibir. Ingin rasanya Sehun menjadi pemilik semua yang ada dalam diri Luhan. Menjadi pangeran dalam hidup Luhan, tak terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu.

"Jika sudah selesai, pulanglah. Istirahatkan dirimu" Luhan menatap sendok yang dipegangnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan lirih, kemudian kembali menyantap makanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari minggu, hari yang dibenci Luhan nomor 2 setelah hari Senin. Daritadi Luhan hanya bermalas-malasan di kasurnya. Suho juga belum mengunjunginya.

"Ting… Tong…"

Hah? Tidak biasanya Suho datang lewat pintu depan. Biasanya ia akan muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Dengan langkah malas, Luhan berjalan ke arah pintu lalu membukanya. Ia kaget, hampir terjungkal.

Untuk apa Kai mengunjunginya?

Kai tersenyum kaku, menggaruk tengkuknya yang menurut Luhan pasti tidak gatal. Kai menjilat bibirnya beberapa kali.

"Ada apa?" Luhan berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Eumm…. Kau sedang free kan? Aku…. Aku ingin mengajakmu…" Kai menggantungkan kata-katanya, menggigit bibirnya lagi.

Luhan terkekeh – sangat kecil – kemudian menatap Kai "Kencan? Hm?"

Bingo.

Kai menelan air liurnya "Eummm ya…" Kai menggaruk kepalanya. Takut jika Luhan menolaknya.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Jawaban yang sangat tidak diduga Kai. Jantungnya berhenti sesaat ketika melhat Luhan berlari ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kai mematung sendiri di ambang pintu.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan keluar dengan pakaian lengkap

(Terserah kalian mau membayangkan Luhan memakai pakaian apa, silahkan tentukan sendiri. Dandani Luhan secantik mungkin xixi)

Sempurna, dimata Kai.

"Astaga… benarkah aku sedang bersama Luhan?" Kai memandangi Luhan yang sibuk dengan sepatunya tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa melamun?" Luhan menyadarkan Kai dari fantasi-fantasinya.

Kai tersenyum lebar "Ayo!" kemudian menggenggam tangan halus Luhan.

Luhan menatap tangan mereka yang beratutan. Tangannya terasa lebih besar dari yang ia kira. Atau tangannya yang terlalu kecil? Apakah tangan Sehun sebesar ini juga?

Lagi-lagi Luhan memukul kepalanya pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang imut.

Sehun lagi, lagi-lagi Sehun. Kenapa harus dia yang hinggap di pikirannya?

Kai yang memperhatikan Luhan daritadi, hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hei kenapa melamun? Naiklah" entah sejak kapan mereka sudah sampai di tempat parkiran. Luhan memasuki mobil itu, dan sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya.

Bukan, ini bukan Kai.

Tatapannya bosan namun dingin, memandang Kai dan Luhan yang terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru menikah.

Kai menyalakan mesin mobilnya, namja aneh tadi juga ikut menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Oppa kita mau kemana?" ucap yeoja yang sedang bersama namja tadi.

"Yang pasti kita akan bersenang-senang, Hyewon" ucap Sehun santai, dengan api yang berkobar di hatinya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sama-sama sampai di suatu tempat.

Luhan turun dari mobil, lalu menatap tempat itu dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Ini…"

Everland. Taman bermain yang sangat inigin Luhan kunjungi ketika ia masih kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bermain hingga matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya, seperti anak kecil yang baru diajak orang tuanya untuk bermain disini. Kenyataannya, yea, Luhan lah anak kecilnya.

Baru kali ini, Kai melihat Luhan tertawa lepas. Kalau saja ia bisa, Kai ingin memotret wajah Luhan yang sedang tertawa menggunakan kamera yang lensanya bahkan bisa dijadikan barbel. Hiperbola sekali.

Kai menatap Luhan, sepertinya Luhan kelelahan. Kai menarik Luhan ke tempat duduk di taman itu.

"Duduklah, aku akan membelikan minuman. Tunggu ya" setelah itu Kai melesat entah kemana.

Luhan hanya duduk sambil memandangi apa yang bisa ia lihat sekarang. Luhan merasa hidup kembali, walau faktanya ia hanyalah sebuah arwah. Untuk sesaat, Luhan melupakan fakta itu dan melupakan misinya.

Bruk!

Luhan kaget lalu melihat orang yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. "Oppa ayo sini! Aku lelah hufftt…" kata yeoja itu setengah berteriak.

Luhan kaget lagi, entah sudah berapa kali ia kaget hari ini. Sehun. Orang yang tidak ingin ia temui hari ini. Dan… ia bersama yeoja. Oke. Cukup. Fakta yang lumayan menyakitkan.

"Luhan?" Sehun bertanya seolah-olah tidak tahu. Luhan menatapnya sekilas.

Bahkan Luhan baru sadar, ketika ia naik di sebuah wahana, pasti ada yeoja itu – yang Luhan tidak tau namanya, tidak penting – jadi, Sehun selalu di sampingnya?

Hyewon menatap kedua insan itu bergantian. "Kalian saling kenal? Kurasa daritadi kami naik wahana bersamamu. Aku Hyewon, yeojachingu baru Sehun." Yeoja itu – lebih tepatnya Hyewon – berkata dengan ceria.

Kembali, fakta menyakitkan untuk Luhan datang lagi. Baru? Berarti setelah Luhan mengusir Sehun, ia langsung menembak Hyewon? Lalu perasaan yang dikatakan Sehun semalam itu apa?

Luhan baru ingat kalau Sehun itu… yea playboy. Mungkin saja, hati Sehun tetap untuk Luhan walaupun raganya milik orang lain. Kenapa Luhan jadi berandai-andai seperti ini.

"Lu Han imnida. Teman sekelas Sehun" kata Luhan santai, seolah-olah tidak sakit dengan pernyataan Hyewon tadi.

"Wah namamu seperti orang China! Kau pindahan? Aku harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik" yea, kau harap. Tidak dengan Luhan

Baru saja Luhan ingin menjawab pertanyaan Hyewon, Sehun memotongnya "Kau sendirian?" sandiwara yang bagus, Tuan Oh.

"Aku…" baru saja Luhan akan menjawab, sebuah teriakan lagi-lagi menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Luhan! Maaf aku lama! Eh… Sehun?" kata Kai, lalu duduk di samping Luhan dan memberikannya minuman.

"Jangan mendekati milikku bodoh" Sehun menggeram di dalam hati. Oops, kurasa aku harus mengubah kalimat tadi. Bahkan Luhan dan Sehun tidak bisa berteman dengan baik.

"Yah aku berkencan. Kalian juga?" kata Sehun, tersenyum miring.

"Ya kami juga berkencan" kali ini Luhan yang menjawab, dengan sangat cepat, menorehkan luka yang ke sekian kalinya di hati Sehun.

"Hei, bagaimana jika kita double date?" Tanya Hyewon bersemangat.

Oh tidak. Jangan. Luhan tidak mau. Entah kenapa ia tidak mau. Hatinya melarang. Entah kenapa.

"Sebaiknya tidak usah, kami tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan yang baru saja pacaran hehe. Selamat bersenang-senang!" kata Kai sambil menarik Luhan untuk menjauh.

Wajah Hyewon memerah, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Luhan ingin menoleh ke belakang, tapi ia takut. Takut akan sakit di hatinya lagi.

"Eum lebih baik kita pulang. Sudah hampir malam. Kau juga lelah kan?" kata Kai.

"Ya…"

"Sangat lelah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai…"

Kai mematung di tempatnya "Y-ya?"

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini" Luhan. Tersenyum. Untuk. Kai. Sangat. Manis.

Kai yang melihat itu, rasanya ingin pingsan. Ia merasa seperti laki-laki paling beruntung di dunia. Melihat Luhan tersenyum berkali-kali, rasanya ia ingin terbang sekarang.

Baru saja Luhan akan menutup pintunya, tiba-tiba Kai memanggilnya "Luhan!"

Luhan keluar lagi "Ya?"

Secara tiba-tiba, Kai mencium pipinya sekilas. Hanya sekilas. Ingat, hanya sekilas. Tidak lebih.

Luhan menatap Kai kaget sambil memegangi pipinya. Rasanya… beda. Tidak seperti Sehun ketika menciumnya.

Lagi-lagi Sehun. Uughh…

Wajah Kai memerah – walau tidak terlihat karena, ya, kau tau, kulitnya gelap – dan menggaruk tengkuknya lagi. "M-maaf. S-sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. S-selamat malam" kemudian Kai pergi entah kemana.

Luhan menghela nafasnya "Selamat malam juga"

TBC

Akhirnya saya sempat ngelanjutinnya *nangis*

Maaf ya buat reader yang nunggu lama. Yang nggak nunggu, gapapa kok. Saya tidak peduli dan tak mau peduli.

Dan, taadaaa… Inilah hasilnya! Semoga kalian suka!

**ohristi95:** Makasih atas pujiannya (walaupun menurutku berlebihan, karena ff ini gaje hehe ;D) Eummm siapa ya…. Rahasia deh ;D

**ohristi95:** Eh ketemu lagi XD ini baca aja kelanjutannya. Gapapa kok, yang penting kamu sudi(?) membaca ff ini. Makasih atas dukungannya ;D

**luluna99:** yah, terserah kamu sih mau bayangin Luhan namja atau yeoja, semerdeka kamu deh(?) ._. okay, makasih sarannya ;D

**lisnana1:** gapapa kok ;D makasih atas dukungannya! ^^

**JUXIC4NT1K(?):** ini udah panjang belom mba? *lempar pisau*

**ayuluhannie:** ini udah panjang belum? Semoga suka ya~

**xixihanhan:** beneran? Ada ya cerita yang kayak gini? O.O duh saya gatau sumpah T^T jujur, saya gak plagiat. Karena ide cerita ff ini tiba-tiba dateng pas lagi nonton 49 Days T^T saya minta maaf kalau begitu *bow*

**pandaqt:** mau ngapain yaaaa ;D baca aja nih xixi

**HUNHANBABY**: sebenernya saya lebih suka SeKai dibanding KaiLu ;3 iya nanti tunggu aja ya ;D makasih atas dukungannya bbuing bbuing~

Yea, terakhir seperti biasa, saya minta kalian untuk review kembali.

So, review please? *bbuing bbuing with Luhan*


	5. Soul 5

**Impossible**

_By : kiddynoona_

**Cast :** Oh Se Hun a.k.a Sehun

Lu Han a.k.a Luhan

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

**Rate :** T

**Warning :** Typo(s), (very) OOC, Genderswitch

A **HunHan** fanfiction

**Disclaimer :** They belong to God, their family, SM, and (hopefully) each other~

.

.

.

.

Hari senin. Uugh. Hari neraka bagi setiap pelajar di dunia. Luhan dengan langkah malas berjalan ke kamar mandi. Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Wajahnya terlihat lelah, walau tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Oke. Ini lebay. Baru kali ini Luhan memuji dirinya sendiri.

Dengan malas ia meraih sikat giginya, kemudian mengoleskannya dengan pasta gigi. Ia kembali terdiam, melihat ke cermin lagi.

Suho. Astaga. Apakah tidak bisa ia menunggu, setidaknya sampai Luhan selesai mandi?

"Jangan sekarang, Suho. Keluarlah" Luhan mendorong Suho keluar.

"Ya! Uugghh baiklah. Kutunggu kau 25 menit lagi"

Luhan langsung menyikat giginya. Setelah selesai, Luhan menguncir rambutnya, lalu ia melepaskan semua pakaiannya. _If you know what I mean_.

Air shower yang hangat mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Menghanyutkan semua beban yang ada di tubuh Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas, dan mulai menyabuni tubuhnya.

Luhan mematikan shower, kemudian mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia bergegas ke kamarnya, takut jika tiba-tiba Suho datang. Luhan memakai seragamnya dengan cepat. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamarnya.

Aman. Suho belum datang. Padahal sudah 25 menit, menurut perhitungan Luhan. Akhirnya, Luhan mengambil segelas susu dari kulkas. Luhan sedang tidak ingin sarapan. Ia merasa tidak bersemangat hari ini.

Luhan meneguk susu itu perlahan-lahan, hingga tetes terakhir. Ia menaruh gelasnya di counter dekat kulkas. Dan, hey, kenapa Suho belum datang?

Kesal, akhirnya Luhan menyambar tasnya dan memakai sepatunya.

"Hey, dasar tidak sabaran. Aku hanya terlambat sebentar" suara angelic Suho memenuhi rongga telinga Luhan.

"Kau tau, aku tidak suka menunggu." Ucap Luhan, masih tetap fokus pada sepatunya.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Kulihat, Sehun sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan" Suho mendekati Luhan.

"Yea, seperti yang kau lihat" Luhan menatap Suho.

Suho kembali tersenyum. "Bagus, kau melakukannya dengan baik. Aku harap kau bisa melakukannya." Lalu Suho kembali mengelus kepala Luhan lembut.

Dan menghilang bagaikan semilir angin.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya, dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Mood nya semakin berantakan. Ia berjalan menuju halte bus dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentakkan.

Luhan duduk di bangku halte itu, menatap tali sepatunya yang sudah diikat rapi.

"Pagi" suara ini, suarayangsangatluhankenal

Luhan hanya meliriknya "Pagi."

"Tumben kau sendiri. Biasanya kau berangkat bersama pacarmu, Kai" kata Sehun dengan penekanan pada kata pacarmu dan Kai.

Luhan hanya tersenyum remeh "Kau juga, padahal rumahmu bukan di sekitar sini. Kenapa harus repot-repot ke halte bus ini? Bukankah disana juga ada? Dan, hey, mana pacarmu?"

Kali ini, Sehun yang tersenyum remeh "Aku hanya ingin berangkat bersamamu. Dan soal Hyewon, kami sudah putus"

Bus pun mendekati halte itu, bersamaan dengan memerahnya wajah Luhan.

"T-terserah" Luhan langsung memasuki bus itu, diikuti oleh Sehun.

Luhan duduk di bangku yang terletak di pojok bus, Sehun tetap setia mengikutinya. Merasa risih, Luhan memasang earphone lalu memutar lagu kesukaannya,

The Band Perry – If I Die Young

Luhan menutup matanya, menghayati setiap lirik yang dilantunkan oleh sang penyanyi. Tanpa sadar, bibir cerinya mengeluarkan suara, Luhan bernyanyi. Sehun terpaku ketika mendengar suara Luhan. Suaranya seperti malaikat.

Bahkan – menurut Sehun – suara Luhan lebih indah dibanding suara ibunya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun menganga, menunjukan sisi idiotnya.

Luhan melirik Sehun, kemudian menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. "Ya, air liurmu menetes" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun berharap pengelihatannya belum rusak. Apakah ia salah lihat?

Seorang seperti Luhan, tersenyum? Sehun tak percaya. Bukan berarti senyumannya tidak manis, tetapi… ya…. Ia harap ini bukan mimpi.

Sebuah saputangan menyerap air liur di pinggir bibirnya. Sehun membelakkan matanya.

KALIAN PERCAYA? LUHAN MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU UNTUK SEHUN?

Oh astaga Sehun merasa dirinya terbang ke langit. Sayangnya, hanya sesaat. Bus sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Lagi, Luhan berjalan mendahulului Sehun, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berusaha menyadarkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan!" suara manis khas yeoja, menyebut namanya. Terdengar seperti…

Tidak. Jangan sekarang. Jangan hari ini. Setidaknya, jangan dia.

"Astaga Luhan! Tak kusangka akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" yeoja itu dengan cepat memeluk Luhan.

Luhan menelan air liurnya, membalas pelukan yeoja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"K-Kyungsoo…"

Luhan lupa, bahwa sedingin apapun dia, semisterius apapun dia, dia masih memiliki teman, Kyungsoo. Untunglah, berita tentang kematiannya belum tersebar di telinga orang lain, _termasuk neneknya_.

"K-kau tau? Aku merindukanmu bodoh! Sudah berhari-hari kau tidak masuk sekolah. Bahkan ada berita bahwa kau meninggal…"

Astaga.

"…Tapi aku tak percaya. Aku mencari informasi tentangmu. Aku dengar bahwa kau bersekolah di sekolah ini. Jadi, aku p-pindah ke sekolah ini hiks…" bahu Luhan terasa basah.

Luhan menghela nafas lega. Tapi tunggu dulu… pindah? Kesini?

Luhan melepas pelukan mereka "K-kau bersungguh-sungguh? Kau benar-benar pergi dari China?"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya "Apakah wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang tak pernah serius?"

Luhan terkekeh sangat kecil, melangkahkan kakinya sedikit untuk memberi jarak antara mereka berdua. "_Indeed_" Luhan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo pelan.

"Huh kau ini. Sudah ya, aku mau ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu."

Luhan menahan tangan Kyungsoo "Kau tau tempatnya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Aku tau, tenang saja. Aku datang sangat pagi, jadi aku berkeliling di sekitar sekolah ini. Bye!" Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Luhan lau berlari.

Luhan memijat tengkuknya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah berubah, tetap seceria dulu. Kyungsoo selalu sabar dengan sifat dinginnya. Inilah yang membuat mereka jadi dekat.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan merangkul bahu sempit Luhan. "Kau jahat sekali meninggalkanku sendirian" Sehun menarik – lebih tepatnya menyeret – tubuh Luhan menuju kelas mereka.

Luhan merasa risih. Bukan karena tindakan Sehun, tapi lirikan para – ehm – fans Sehun. Ia takut ataupun merasa senang, hanya saja… ia tidak suka.

"Lepaskan idiot" Luhan mencoba menjauhkan tangan Sehun. Tapi – tentu saja – Sehun jauh lebih kuat dibanding Luhan.

"Hey hey hey, sekitar 10 menit yang lalu kau bersikap manis padaku. Tapi sekarang kau kembali lagi. Dasar labil"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Labil" lalu Sehun berlari ketika merasakan tangan Luhan memukul dadanya.

"Ya! Awas kau!" Luhan mengejar Sehun.

Sehun berlari ke atap sekolah, disusul oleh Luhan. Sehun bersembunyi, sedangkan Luhan masih mencari Sehun.

Sejak kapan mereka jadi sedekat ini?

Ketika Luhan lengah, Sehun memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan kaget lalu mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun. Tapi tentu kalian ingat, tenaga Sehun lebih kuat dibanding Luhan.

Menyerah. Luhan mulai berhenti memberontak. Ia lebih memilih menikmati hangatnya tubuh Sehun.

Darah Luhan mendidih, ketika Sehun mencium puncak kepalanya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Pelukan Sehun terasa lebih lembut.

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Aku lebih suka dirimu yang seperti ini." Sehun tersenyum.

Ini kesempatan bagi Luhan!

"Kau ingin aku tetap seperti ini? Ubahlah dulu sifatmu. Hilangkan sifat playboymu"

Sehun tertegun, kemudian tersenyum miring "Kau cemburu"

Ya, aku cemburu "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak, idiot. Aku hanya merasa kasihan dengan dirimu dan para yeoja yang telah kau sakiti. Ingat, _karma does exist_"

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya. Apakah… apakah karma itu sudah terjadi padanya?

Kenyataannya, ya. Sehun merasakan sakit yang sama, seperti para yeoja yang sudah disakitinya.

Bel berbunyi. Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun, kemudian bergegas ke kelasnya.

Sehun menitikkan air matanya.

"Luhan, saranghae"

Ia berharap, angin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Annyeong haseyo, Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bangapta" Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, ketika melihat Luhan diujung sana.

"Kyungsoo, silahkan duduk di samping Oh Sehun. Sehun, angkat tanganmu"

Sehun mengangkat tangannya malas. Kyungsoo mendekatinya lalu duduk di bangku sebelah Sehun.

"Baiklah anak-anak, buka buku kalian halaman…"

(Skip aja okey. Saya bukanlah guru yang bisa mengajar dengan baik. Kalau saya jadi guru, mungkin saya akan ajarkan kalian cara tidur yang baik dan benar *slapped*)

Bel pun berbunyi. "Pelajaran saya akhiri sampai disini. Selamat siang semua"

Setelah guru itu keluar, suasana kelas jadi, ya kau tau. Semua kelas pasti melakukannya. Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau anak anti sosial dan tidak mengetahuinya.

Sebenarnya ada rapat guru, tapi mereka tidak diizinkan untuk pulang. Dan mereka tidak boleh pergi ke kantin sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi. Aneh. Sangat.

"Kyaaa Luhan! Tak kusangka kita sekelas!" Kyungsoo, tanpa memperdulikan Kai, langsung memeluk Luhan.

Luhan pasti terjungkal bila tidak ditahan Kai. Bahkan Luhan belum siap dengan pelukan super hiperaktifnya Kyungsoo.

"Kalian pernah kenal sebelumnya?" Tanya Kai.

"Eum! Aku temannya di China!" jawab Kyungsoo bersemangat

"Oh begitu… Luhan tidak pernah bercerita tentangmu" Kai menggaruk kepalanya.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan horror (re: imut). Ia sedikit kesal mendengarnya. Tapi hanya sedikit.

"Oh iya, Kim Jongin imnida. Aku biasa dipanggil Kai"

"Oh, baiklah Kai!" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Mereka sama sekali tidak ingat keberadaan Sehun, kecuali Luhan tentunya.

"Hey Kyungsoo, kemari!" panggil Krystal, teman sekelas mereka.

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo mendekati Krystal, kemudian ia dikerubungi para siswa lainnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo menarik perhatian mereka.

Kai lebih memilih untuk tidur. Luhan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik Sehun. Sehun menarik Luhan keluar dari kelas secara diam-diam.

Mereka tidak sadar, jika Kyungsoo melihat aksi mereka.

Sehun membawa Luhan ke atap. Lalu Sehun duduk di lantai dan bersandar pada pagar yang ada disana.

"Hey, kemarilah" Sehun menepuk-nepuk lantai.

Luhan hanya menurut, ia duduk di sebelah Sehun. Ketika Luhan duduk, tiba- tiba Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya, menggunakan paha Luhan sebagai bantalnya.

"Ya!"

Sehun menutup bibir ceri Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya "Diamlah, cerewet. Hanya sebentar saja."

Luhan hanya menghela nafasnya, kemudian menatap langit. Sehun juga demikian.

Musim semi yang sangat indah, matahari bersinar cerah, secerah hati Sehun pada saat ini.

Luhan memandangi langit berjam-jam tanpa merasa bosan. Sehun juga demikian, ia memandangi keindahan langit yang ada di dekatnya ini.

"Kau tau, kau terlihat lebih manis jika diterangi sinar matahari"

Wajah Luhan memerah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau harus tau, hatiku selalu bermekaran seperti bunga yang tumbuh di musim semi. Kau membuat hatiku tenang…"

Luhan tertegun. Apakah Sehun akan–

"…Saranghae" – menyatakan perasaanya.

Jantung Luhan berhenti sesaat. Kaget? Tentu. Panik? Pasti. Bahagia? Sangat.

Perasaan Luhan mendadak bercampur. Ia tak tau harus bagaimana. Jika saja ia bisa, Luhan akan mengatakan satu kata yang sangat keramat itu. Hanya saja, jika.

"Jadi?" ucap Sehun.

"Jadi?" Luhan balik bertanya, terdengar dari nada bicaranya bahwa ia kebingungan.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Apakah kau juga…"

"Mencintaiku?" Tanya Sehun berhati-hati.

Pikiran Luhan berkabut, ia benar-benar ingi mengubur tubuhnya hidup-hidup sekarang.

Sehun bangkit dari posisinya, duduk di hadapan Luhan dan menggenggam kedua tangan halus itu. Wajah Sehun terlihat sangat serius sekarang.

Luhan sangat pusing. Ia bingung. Otaknya berkata 'ya', namun hatinya berkata 'tidak'.

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Sehun…"

"Apakah menurutmu tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Aku… masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri"

Luhan dengan terpaksa melepas tangan Sehun, berjalan menjauhinya.

"Kai?"

Luhan yang baru memegang knop pintu, mematung disana.

"Apakah karena Kai? Kau menyukainya"

Tidak, Sehun. Tidak "Sudah kukatakan, aku masih bingung" Luhan membuka pintu itu.

"LU HAN!"

Luhan terkejut.

"HARI INI AKU BERSUMPAH, AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH! AKU TAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU UNTUK SIAPAPUN, BAHKAN KAI!" Sehun berteriak tanpa memandang wajah Luhan. Pertahanannya runtuh, ia menangis.

Luhan yang menyaksikan itu, mulai menangis. Ia langsung menuruni tangga dengan cepat, lalu berlari ke toilet.

Luhan menangis di dekat wastafel. Dia bukannya bingung, tapi ia memang tidak boleh.

Ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan terkutuk yang dinamakan 'cinta' kepada Sehun.

Ia tidak bisa, dan tidak boleh. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke cermin yang ada dihadapannya, untuk menghilangkan masalahnya.

Ia tak sanggup dengan semua ini.

Tiba-tiba, handphone Luhan berbunyi. Luhan mengambilnya. Ada sms, _from unkown number._

_From: XXX-XXX-XXX_ (sorry ._.v)

_Ya! Ini aku Kyungsoo! Kau dimana? Aku sudah menunggu di kantin._

Luhan kaget, dari mana Kyungsoo mengetahui nomor handphonenya?

Luhan langsung menyimpan nomor Kyungsoo di handphonenya, kemudian membalas sms Kyungsoo.

_To: Kyungsoo-eomma_

_Tunggu, aku segera kesana. Kau dapat nomorku darimana?_

Send.

Luhan mencuci wajahnya, lalu melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin itu.

Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi lagi. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah tidak sabar.

_From: Kyungsoo-eomma_

_Aku bertanya ke kepala sekolah sebelumnya. Kai tadi meminta nomormu juga, jadi ku berikan hehe ^^ bila ada yang iseng, itu Kai oke? Cepat kesini!_

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menggenggam handphonenya, lalu keluar dari toilet.

Ia terus berjalan dengan tenang, sampai ia melihat Sehun. Panik, Luhan sangat panic tanpa ekspresi.

Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap berjalan. Untungnya, koridor sekolah sedang sepi. Ketika tubuh Luhan melewati Sehun, Sehun menahan tangan Luhan.

Lalu memeluk Luhan "Tetap ingat, Lu Han. Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan melepasknmu, apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan mengubah sifatku, seperti yang kau mau." Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan lembut.

Kau harus melepaskanku, Sehun. Takdir tidak mengizinkan kita untuk bersatu "Sehun…"

Sehun merebut handphone yang ada di tangan Luhan, mengetik sesuatu di layar tipis itu.

Sehun mengembalikannya ke Luhan, kemudian mengelus kepalanya "Nomorku"

Lalu Sehun berlalu begitu saja.

'Sehunnie nae sarang'

Astaga apakah ia gila? Bahkan Luhan belum menyetujui nomor Sehun untuk menetap di kontak handphonenya.

Sudahlah, masa bodoh. Luhan hampir melupakan Kyungsoo. Ia bergegas ke kantin sebelum emosi Kyungsoo meledak, membuat Luhan mendengar ocehannya hingga kupingnya panas.

Luhan celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo. "Luhan! Disini!" Luhan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, lalu mendekatinya.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ini aku belikan samgyeopsal! Kau suka kan?" kata Kyungsoo dengan wajah bahagia.

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan ini. Gomawo" Luhan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

Luhan memakan samgyeopsalnya, kemudian melirik Kyungsoo. Dia kelihatan sangat bahagia.

"Ada apa?" seakan dapat menebak Kyungsoo, Luhan bertanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum semakin lebar " Itu, kau tau kan namja dengan wajah yang super dingin itu?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya "Sehun?"

"_Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya!_"

**TBC**

Huahahaha *evil laugh*

Saya suka sekali meggantungkan ending

Oh ya, buat yang minta panjangin ceritanya, eummm….. akan saya panjangkan di chapter akhir. Biar greget yea kkk~

**Kym Rin -SehunOhSeorinKim:** balasan review kamu saya jadiin satu ya ;3 salam kenal juga *cipok terbang* maaf ya kalau – menurut kamu – ceritanya terlalu OOC u,u dan yaa mereka mulai saling suka XD Suho udah muncul disini '3' Ini udah dilanjutin, semoga suka ya!

**lisnana1:** saya paling suka part itu muehehe XD yah, Sehun kan playboy. Maklumin ya(?) semoga suka ya!

**ohristi95:** kamu…. Jahat ;-; Hyewon itu member F-ve Dolls, cantik loh! Awalnya Sehun mau manas-manasin si Luhan dengan cara ngenalin Hyewon gitu, eeh si Kai ganggu *slapped* semoga suka ya!

**ohsrh:** ini Sehun udah mulai memanas *ikutan ketawa* semoga suka ya!

**Earthlings:** makasih pujiannya '3' dan tadaaa, sesuai keinginan kamu, saya munculin Kyungsoo! Semoga suka ya!

**luhanods:** udah lanjut bebskeeh, semoga suka ya! XD

**HyunRa:** saya jadi malu *ngumpet* Luhan udah bertindak kok, tapi dengan caranya, diam-diam menghanyutkan(?) udah dijelasin kan di chapter satu? '3' batinnya tersiksa~ semoga suka ya!

**VirXiaoLu:** udah lanjut nih, semoga suka ya '3'

Yea, mungkin hanya itu saja *benerin kerah*

Terakhir, seperti biasa

Review please? *bbuing bbuing with Luhan*


End file.
